HITMAN™ Side Characters
Throughout HITMAN™, there are many minor characters the player can encounter. Terry Norfolk Terry Norfolk is a character in the mission Freeform Training. He can be seen using his phone, and afterwards walking onto the cruise ship to communicate with Kalvin Ritter. Norfolk is an older male, wearing a white blazer, with a red shirt, white pants, and a white hat. His disguise can be used to get a private meeting with Ritter. Helmut Kruger Helmut Kruger is a character in the mission The Showstopper. He is a prominent fashion model, the new face of the Viktor Novikov-owned brand Sanguine Ice, and a personal friend of Viktor's girlfriend Dalia Margolis. He also once appeared in a Jordan Cross music video. He's probably from Germany, Austria or another German-speaking country. He wears blue and white makeup across his face, with a blue and black coat. The player can use his phone to call Dalia Margolis to get a private meeting with her, and his disguise can be used to walk the runway. Agent 47 and Kruger look very much alike, which allows the player, after reapplying Kruger's makeup, to walk down the runway. This triggers a meeting with Margolis. When Agent 47 meets Dalia in disguise, she asks him (thinking he's Helmut) to date Jessica Highmoore to gain insider information from her father's company, Highmoore Consulting. Kurt Donovan Kurt Donovan follows Viktor Novikov closely around the Palais de Walewska in the mission The Showstopper. He follows and guards Novikov closely throughout his loop through the palace. He wears a full black suit, with a tie, and can drop a phone which the player can use to call a "Code 17" evacuation, forcing Victor Novikov and Dalia Margolis to the south-east most room on the second floor. Tren Po Prince Tren Po is a character in the mission The Showstopper. He is a guest at the IAGO auction that takes place at Palais de Walewska during the Sanguine Fashion Show. His father Jin Po is a notorious third-world dictator who has convinced his people to worship him as a god, and Tren is his apparent heir. Tren can be spotted in a hallway just outside the IAGO auction, talking on his cell phone to Jordan Cross about composing a song for his coronation. In World of Tomorrow, two scientists in the underground lab can be heard daydreaming about who they'd choose to kill with their experimental virus. One suggests Jin Po, while his colleague counters that Tren Po would simply succeed him and be an even worse tyrant. Most likely, he's a parody of North Korea's leader Kim Jong-un as his name and Asian appearance suggest. Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali is a character in the mission The Showstopper. He is the guest of honor at the IAGO auction that takes place at Palais de Walewska during the Sanguine Fashion Show. His family is extremely wealthy, and are known sponsors of terrorism. He can be seen in a locked room with a guard, wearing a white suit with a red and gold headdress. In Club 27, according to the hotel manager Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali has stayed in Himmapan hotel before, he has requested a safe found a half-eaten sandwich inside so the manager warned that the same will not happen to Dexy Barat. Sebastian Sato Sebastian Sato is a character in the mission The Showstopper. He is the lead fashion designer for the Sanguine Fashion Show, which takes place at Palais de Walewska. He was intimidated by Viktor Novikov, and felt like his creativity was being stifled by him. Sato can be seen with the rest of the makeup and clothing designers, near the runway of the palace. In the briefing for A Gilded Cage, a news ticker shows that Sato quit Sanguine soon after Viktor Novikov was killed, despite Sanguine becoming more popular than ever and Sato no longer having to answer to Novikov. Max Decker Max Decker is a character in the mission The Showstopper. He is a member of the Russian FSB and was also part of the now dissolved KGB, the intelligence service of the Soviet Union. His active years were during the Cold War. He wants to meet with Viktor Novikov regarding a criminal case which the FSB is mounting towards the him. While Decker is waiting in the Lounge, he will receive a phone call from Novikov, who will tell him to meet with him at the Pavilion, and that a security guard will escort him there. Decker will wait for the security guard and then follow him to the meeting spot. Decker has also brought a personal bodyguard with him to the show, who will accompany him at all times. With the FSB mounting a criminal case against Viktor Novikov, Decker has been payed a seven digit amount to destroy the evidence against him. Decker managed to arrange a fire at the FSB headquarters which destroyed all of the evidence, except one final remaining copy of the case file containing every bit of dirty intel the FSB ever collected on Novikov. Once he reaches the pavilion, he will place another phone call to Novikov who has yet to arrive. When Novikov arrives they will have a conversation and he will then give Novikov the last remaining file. Novikov will tell Decker that the money will be wired to his account and Decker will then leave the palace. Roberto Vargas Roberto Vargas is Silvio Caruso's golf coach, and Francesca De Santis' love interest in the mission World of Tomorrow. He seemed to be deeply infatuated with DeSantis, as he knew her favorite kind of decoration and spent time preparing a room lavishly for his date with her. Marcello Ray Marcello is Silvio Caruso's head chef, and cooks all the meals for Caruso's villa. He spends much of his time trying to figure out the spaghetti sauce recipe Caruso's mother used. He seems to not care about sanitation standards as he smokes his cigarette next to the food in the kitchen. Oscar Lafayette Oscar Lafayette is a therapist and a writer in the mission World of Tomorrow. He can be seen at the beginning of the mission speaking on his phone, during which he mentions Jordan Cross was among his patients. He wears a brown suit, and is bald. The player can use his disguise to infiltrate Silvio Caruso's villa and get a private session from him. Erik Olander Erik Olander is the Consul of Sweden in Marrakesh as of the mission A Gilded Cage. He had close ties to Claus Hugo Strandberg and likely worked alongside him in the finance industry, but was unaware of Strandberg's plans to defraud Moroccan citizens. After the fraud was exposed and Strandberg was violently broken out of a police convoy, Olander conspired with General Reza Zaydan to kill Strandberg by downing his plane as soon as he left Morocco. Sayid Laham Sayid Laham is a prisoner captured by Reza Zaydan. He was captured when his brother was killed during Claus Hugo Strandberg's prison escape and he attempted to expose the whole operation. Konny Engström Konny Engström is a masseur at the Swedish Consulate building in Marrakesh. He is scheduled for an appointment with Claus Hugo Strandberg, but wishes to not attend the meeting due to being in the building during the riots and not wanting to work with Claus Hugo Strandberg. He pleads on the phone with his boss to get out of this situation. Pam Kingsley Pam Kingsley is a journalist for GNN News. She is scheduled for an interview with Claus Hugo Strandberg at the Swedish Consulate, but her previous cameraman has gone missing and the replacement cameraman Finley spends his time at the Shisha Cafe. Jeff Baker Jeff Baker is a freelancing cameraman in Marrakesh. He was hired by the GNN News crew to record the interview with Claus Hugo Strandberg after their own cameraman got sick. Jeff, however, never intended to do what he was paid for. So he gave them a false name (Finley), took the payment and went to the Shisa Café instead. Eugene Cobb ).]] Eugene Cobb was a private banker with connections to Providence. He served as a keyholder of Providence's New York City vault. The key was seized by the Shadow Client while Cobb was in a plane; After that, the plane suddenly went missing, most likely went down somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. Cobb was reported as missing after that. Thomas Cross Thomas Cross was a multi-billionaire media mogul, and the father of Jordan Cross. He had a difficult relationship with Jordan, his only son, and they were completely estranged up until the death of Jordan's girlfriend Hannah Highmoore. Thomas used his vast money and political clout to protect Jordan, and though Jordan was desperate for his help at the time, he went on to deeply resent being under his father's thumb again. Unbeknownst to Jordan, his manager Dexy was blackmailing him and Thomas arranged for Dexy to be paid off (which is why Ken Morgan appears in the mission Club 27). In The Showstopper, an auction guest discusses receiving a major donation from Thomas favoring the United States Democratic Party. Her reaction is one of mixed surprise and apprehension, calling Thomas "as Republican as college football, and evil". Coincidentally, Tren Po is on the other side of the room on the phone with Jordan Cross. Thomas had been living reclusively on a private island near Costa Rica, and left it for the first time in years to attend Jordan's funeral. He was kidnapped from the funeral, his offshore accounts containing billions of dollars were completely drained within hours, and Thomas was found dead by multiple gunshot wounds the same evening. Dexy Barat Dexy Barat is Jordan Cross' manager. Two guards outside her suite claim that prior to working in the music industry, she was the CLO of a pesticide company and successfully argued that the plaintiffs of a major health-related lawsuit against them should pay them damages instead. She mentions to Thomas over the phone that she has multiple ex-husbands. When Jordan killed his girlfriend Hannah Highmoore, she was the very first person Jordan called for help. She then recommended involving Jordan's father Thomas Cross despite the father and son being estranged, and would continue to encourage Jordan to improve his relationship with Thomas. Jordan's fateful argument with Hannah was somehow recorded on audio, and Jordan obsessively listened to it nightly before Dexy confiscated it, claiming it was for his own good. Unbeknownst to Jordan, Dexy used the recording as blackmail to extort money from Thomas Cross. During Club 27, Ken Morgan shows up to the Himmapan hotel to discuss the details in person, but due to a lazy Class crew member, he is made three hours late and Dexy calls Thomas directly instead. Mrs. Mookjai Mrs. Mookjai is the manager at the Thomas Cross-owned Himmapan Luxury Hotel and Resort. Employees often mention her strict work ethic and micromanagement, and true to her reputation, she can see through just about any hotel employee disguise 47 wears. Unlike most business associates of his father's, Jordan Cross is very friendly towards her. Abel de Silva Abel de Silva is a well-known drummer on the New York indie rock scene. He was previously a member of the bands Death and Taxes and Flat Earth Society. During the mission Club 27, he is scheduled to audition to replace The Class's recently-departed drummer. In real life, "Death and Taxes" and "Flat Earth Society" are songs by the American punk rock bands Kid Dynamite and Bad Religion, respectively. The latter may also be a nod to the Thomas Dolby album "The Flat Earth". Heidi Santoro Heidi Santoro is the lead guitarist of The Class. During Club 27, she and Jordan have strong creative differences and she openly contemplates leaving the band over Jordan's controlling behavior (as did their longtime drummer). She was a good friend of Hannah Highmoore, and some crew members of The Class privately speculate that she subconsciously resents Jordan for Hannah's death. Otis Kalapan Otis Kalapan is Ken Morgan's personal bodyguard. He follows, guards and talks to Morgan as they roam about the hotel. He wears black sunglasses. Olivia Hall Olivia Hall is a young hacktivist, probably from Great Britain. She is suspect in more than a dozen cases of cyber vandalism. As a part of the Shadow Client's team, she was responsible for leaking the data the Shadow Client got from Viktor Novikov. She operated from a militia camp in Colorado, until 47 traced her sojourn and went to Colorado kill four high ranking members of the militia. At this time, Hall already had left the camp. She got a call from the Shadow Client after the happenings in Colorado, who told her to disappear before the ICA can find her. Gustavo Torres ).]] Gustavo Torres is the Mexican Secretary of Interior, and a high ranking member of Providence according to Maya Parvati. The Shadow Client's team had plans to assault his limousine as it was traveling the streets of Mexico City, kill Torres and his entourage, and retrieve valuable documents from inside the limo. Simon Deveraux ).]] Simon Deveraux is the CEO of Biosphere and alleged by the Shadow Client's team to have ties to Providence. He is extremely well-guarded, which is why Sean Rose was planning to kill him by more unconventional means - upon learning Deveraux ordered a Link 4 smartwatch, Rose rigged one with a remote explosive and planned to switch it with Deveraux's order before delivery. Unfortunately, Rose was killed before the smartwatch could be delivered, so the assassination probably never happened. Alma Reynard Alma Reynard is a freelance assassin and Sean Rose's girlfriend. She is mentioned in Rose's mission bio and by NPCs in the mission Freedom Fighters. A guard between the gardens and blast site describes her as too much of a "lone wolf". Though she is also a high-ranking member of the Shadow Client's team, she was passed over for a leadership role in favor of Rose and is conspicuously absent from their Colorado camp during the mission. Jason Portman Jason Portman is the former CEO of Quantum Leap, a technology startup that he recently sold for well over $1 billion. He came to GAMA for extensive plastic surgery in hopes of looking like Helmut Kruger - likely in order to win back his ex-girlfriend Stacey, whom he calls on his cell phone while waiting in the resort lounge. Amos Dexter Amos Dexter is a wealthy Texan awaiting a lung transplant at GAMA. He is a heavy drinker and smoker, and while drunk he will try to walk into restricted areas and make racist comments to GAMA staff. He may or may not be related to Blake Dexter, a wealthy arms manufacturer from South Dakota and the antagonist of Hitman: Absolution. Dr. Nicholas Laurent Dr. Nicholas Laurent is GAMA's chief surgeon. He has trembling hands, and GAMA's helicopter pilot "Nails" provides him with illegal prescription drugs to remedy it. Laurent is recently divorced, and if the player starts the mission "Undercover in the Operating Theater", the hospital's KAI computer system hilariously offers to help him recover his "game" by running a dating simulator. Laurent's father, a military pilot, seemingly died from suicide by hanging himself with rope - rummaging through Yuki Yamazaki's room for Soders' kill list reveals that Soders personally killed Laurent's father. Loading the kill list onto Laurent's computer and letting him over-indulge in his medication is enough for Laurent to purposely kill Soders with the operating machine and make it look like an accident. Dr. Katashi Ito Dr. Katashi Ito, nicknamed "The Curator", is in charge of GAMA's morgue. He runs an illegal organ trafficking ring that's suggested to be condoned by the hospital, and holds Agent Smith captive in order to protect his secret. He suffers from bipolar disorder, and participated in a medical trial by having a microchip planted in his brain capable of altering his mood with a remote control. Agent 47 can steal the remote and manipulate Ito into clearing a path to Erich Soders' donor heart, and also spur him to commit suicide by decreasing his dose (however, the player is rewarded for keeping Ito alive). Category:Characters Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ characters